Another Gym Factor
by Delicious Mud Pie
Summary: It's not good to catch someone on the rebound, but she wasn't technically on the rebound. Oh, just read it for cryin' out loud.


Another Gym Factor  
  


Misty shivered, it's cooold out here!  
Aren't you the little meteorologist? Ash rolled his eyes.  
That was supposed to be a HINT so that we could stop and find a place to camp out crack head! Misty fumed.  
You guys, Brock sighed, it's been a long day, all right? Quit with the fighting.  
Both Ash and Misty looked at each other with one last dagger from the eyes, then turned away from each other quickly.  
Misty began to wonder just how many damn forests there were on that godforsaken island. She normally wouldn't have been _sooo_ cranky, but fall was settling in upon the island and she was still wearing shorts and a tank top in the frigid cold. A nippy breeze whisked around her shoulders, and she wished that she could just dress like a guy for once.  
Misty groaned unhappily as goose bumps covered her arms and legs and the chill seemed inescapable.   
Brock interjected, noticing Misty's torment, look, let's just camp out for the night.  
Ash replied, it's not even seven o'clock yet! I can't help it if Misty runs around practically naked! We have at least three more hours of good walking time.  
Misty groaned once again, in pure torture from being so cold.  
Brock bit his lip, then took off his vest and put it around Misty's shoulders. It won't help much, but--  
she smiled at him. I'm going to kill Ash pretty soon, so I won't be needing it for long.  
Brock smiled back, and stretched his arms into the air.  
You know Ash, he said, we've been walking for a looong time today because this stretch of forest is so big. We can get to the plateau tomorrow, we wouldn't be able to get there tonight anyway.  
Ash scowled. But then we'll have to walk twice as much tomorrow.  
Come _on_ Ash, Brock stopped walking and put his hands on his hips. Cut us all a break. You've waited four years to become a pokemon master and you can wait a few hours more.  
Ash sighed in defeat. Let's camp out so Whiney over here can warm up.  
I knew you'd see it my way, Brock smirked, patting Ash's shoulder.   
Ash shrugged Brock's hand off and put his backpack on the ground. I guess here's as good a spot as any.  
Brock put a hand to his chin, then turned to Misty. You think you can make it to the riverbank?  
Misty shuddered in the cold and grabbed Brock's vest closer to her, but nodded. As long as we can stop soon.  
Brock nodded and tried to warm up Misty's shoulders with his hands. She felt a little uncomfortable while he did it, but was warmer. He stopped and they trekked down the path to the riverbank, where Brock thought it would be better to camp out for the night.   
Misty was relived as they came up to the bank of the river. It was only about six minutes out of their way from the path, and she could tell why Brock wanted to stay there. It was a wide river, and the surface rippled as the howling wind brushed over it, causing the moon's gloomy and imposing light to shake upon its surface. The area directly next to the river was clear of trees and most other debris and undergrowth that would make sleeping upon the ground uncomfortable, and Misty was restless just to crawl into the tent as the wind noisily rustled over her cold-worn skin.  
Brock put his backpack down and pulled a blanket from it. He made Misty sit down and wrapped it around her. She pulled it tightly for a moment, huddling in the warmth she began to anticipate, but jumped as she realized that Ash and Brock had begun to set up camp. She began to stand as Brock was putting up the tent, but he rushed over to her and coerced her to sit back down.  
he ordered, stay warm, Ash and I can take care of this.  
Ash grumbled as he walked off to gather wood for a fire. I'm wearing a tank top tomorrow so _I _can sit there and stay warm while she does all the work.  
Quit bitching Ash, Brock rolled his eyes.  
Misty assured, he's right. Here, I'll help you put up the tent, Brock, it's a two person job and you know it.  
Brock insisted, not stopping while working. You just sit tight. I'll be done in a minute. This isn't hard.  
Misty buried her nose between her knees, trying to thaw it out. Her ears were becoming ice cubes in the meantime, but she could only concentrate on one facial extremity at a time. She was just begining to stop shivering when a loud thud came from behind her, suddenly shaking her from the ground. she screamed, dropping the blanket and running over to Brock.  
Misty was panting in fear when she turned around to see Ash on the floor laughing. He had dropped a pile of wood on the ground behind her.  
Pikachu said as he shook his head while Ash guffawed.  
Misty shouted.  
Now you've done it, Brock smiled and stepped back.  
Misty stomped over to Ash, suddenly unaware of the cold that had been the only thing on her mind previously. You're being a total ass today! She was near screaming as she said this, and she hovered over him ominously as he was still on the ground laughing.   
Misty growled in frustration, and proceeded to kick Ash in the stomach while he was on the ground. She was shaking as she did it, and it was an action which occurred in total anger.  
Ash suddenly stopped moving, and he took a huge gasp of air. Misty noticed that he had begun to shake, and he clutched his stomach and curled up into the fetal position. His eyes were closed tightly as he winced from having the wind knocked out of him. Misty didn't realize just how hard she'd kicked him.  
Oh my God, she put her hands over her mouth and dropped to her knees. Poor Ash, I--I--I didn't mean to kick you that hard, I swear I--  
God, you bitch! Go away, Ash groaned, gasping again and not getting off the ground. Just leave me alone.  
Misty brought her arms in closer, shaking as she curled the hands that covered her mouth into shaky fists. She closed her eyes meekly, then choked out a sob.  
I'm sorry, she whispered. I'm sorry! she screamed in a sob of total desolation and self loathing.  
Misty turned to Brock, but his expression was mainly of shock. Misty whirled on her feet, looking at both her best friends, then threw off Brock's vest behind her and dashed off into the forest.  
I think I'm gonna puke, Ash choked out. Oh man.  
Brock slapped his head, looking at the unfinished tent before him. He felt a pang of anger as he stared off into the forest where Misty ran off. Can't you two immature little crap heads _ever_ stop fighting? He shouted.  
I didn't deserve this, Ash grumbled.  
You didn't, Brock frowned, but you're both at fault. Now just stay here while I go and find her.  
Brock continued cursing as he picked up his vest. His feet dug into the sand and kicked it out a little as he began to run. He knew he could run faster than Misty, and he just hoped that he could catch up to her in time.  
he shouted, cupping his hands over his mouth. It was extremely dark, and the shining dollop of frosting which was the full moon didn't quite outline the trees as well as he's wished. He had to slow down, but continued calling for the girl.  
he shouted once again, almost a broken scream of desolation similar to Misty's apology earlier. The forest was an easy place to get lost in, and he didn't want to think of the dangers of Misty being lost and alone.   
He began to feel the bite of the cold himself as he ran, taking in deep breaths of frigid air as his lungs demanded more oxygen from running. The wind was towing some gnarly looking clouds with it, and Brock hoped that he could find Misty soon.  
he screamed at the top of his lungs. It was such a wild scream that he doubted Misty would recognize it as her name anyway. He stood still for a moment, shaking in cold and fear and frustration. Damn you! he cursed her softly to himself. He held his head to the sky, closing his eyes. He was wracked with a sob that sounded like a quiet choking gasp, and two tears which formed in his inner eye lolled about until they escaped from the outer corners. He was becoming desperate to find her, and he wiped his eyes as he could not let his frustration overtake him.  
Brock wrapped his arms around himself as he continued to walk, his feet crunching harshly on leaves and twigs as his steps became more deliberate as he fought the cold. He was straying a long ways from camp, and practically had a nervous breakdown as a tiny cold sensation panged the tip of his nose. It had begun to sprinkle.  
Bloody hell! he griped through closed teeth, then closed his eyes and hung his head. He growled and kicked a rock shortly afterward, but could have sworn he'd heard something else besides. He stood completely still for a moment, and noticed the direction where the sound was coming from.  
Brock began to run once again in the direction of the sniffling, his vision becoming clouded as tiny sprinkles of water clung to his eyelids and pelted his skin. It wasn't raining much, but in combination with the swirling wind, he felt like a Brocksicle.  
Brock stopped short as he came across a small figure sitting and leaning against a tree. He slowly walked closer and kneeled down so he could be face to face with her. He put his vest on her once again as he could see her shivering.  
Brock whispered, putting a hand under her chin and lifting her face up to meet with his. You can't be that unhappy because Ash called you a bitch.  
Misty's face was beet red even though her lips were gradually flushing blue from the cold. Her skin was taking on an unhealthy pale tinge as well, and she shook violently from it. All the while tears cascaded down her face from the outer corners over her eyes since Brock held up her chin.  
Brock whispered, coming closer to her face, God, I was so worried about you! Why did that upset you so much?  
Misty looked away from Brock, but Brock didn't look away from her. She whimpered softly as she was too embedded into the sobbing to stop, but she managed to choke out a rather indiscernible reply.  
Because it's true! she gasped, I'm just a big stupid crabby bitch and no one likes me and Ash hates me now and I _hurt_ him and he never liked me he just is probably annoyed with me because I keep following him around, and I'm annoying and I just _suck_ and I just wanna die! I wanna die and never--  
Brock gasped suddenly and threw his arms around her shoulders. Don't say that Misty, he frowned, the tears coming to his eyes once again. He tried to fight them back as he continued, don't be sad. We're all just a little stressed. Tomorrow is a big deal to Ash and he's been cranky, no biggie--  
Oh GOD! Misty screamed, and began sobbing even more loudly, I'm making him upset before the biggest day of his life! He's gonna screw up and it's gonna be all my fault! I need to die Brock, I don't deserve to live!  
Calm down, Misty, Brock tried to soothe, squeezing her more tightly, you're just upset, you don't mean that. Come on, dry your eyes.  
Brock pulled away for a moment to look at her face once again. He wiped her tears away with both hands, and she seemed to calm down for a moment.   
I'm sorry for always teasing you when you like a girl, Misty blurted, speaking softly as not to rile up her emotions again. You're such a good friend.  
It's all right, Brock assured, pulling her head into his neck and wrapping his arms around her once again. Look, I know you're just teasing, it's not a big deal. Besides, I am pretty stupid when I do that.  
Misty laughed, but a tear-filled laugh. She actually returned the embrace, and rubbed Brock's back for warmth. You're not stupid, I'm stupid for always bagging on you. I am way too mean to both you and Ash. I'm sorry.  
Stop saying sorry, Brock ordered, then began to rock her back and forth. Now come on, cheer up, I'll finish putting up the tent and then we can all go sit around the fire, okay?  
Misty began to cry again, and Brock silently cursed at himself for whatever it was he said wrong.  
I can't go back there! Misty sobbed, Ash hates me, I can't go back! He'll never want to see me again!  
Now that's not true, Brock closed his eyes and sighed, having to calm her down all over again. He rested his cheek against hers, trying to give her the warmth it beheld. He loved the feel of her cheek, he thought there was nothing else like it. It was so smooth, soft and puffy, and even though it was wet, feeling the breath which came from her sobbing mouth so close to his skin gave him a sudden chill. He brought a hand up from her back and took her ponytail out with it. She didn't resist or struggle, and he proceeded to run his fingers slowly through her quickly dampening hair. Her hands caressing his back to keep him warm had already been giving him small chills, and he gasped a little when she began to whisper in his ear.  
Yes he will hate me, she pouted. I'd hate me if I was him.  
No you wouldn't, Brock argued, you'd realize that it was all because of stress and get over it. You know you would.  
Misty sniffed again, but I'm not Ash! she sobbed.  
Ash will understand, Brock began rocking her back and forth again, still stroking her hair. Or I'll beat him senseless. Come on, Misty, let's go. It's starting to rain and I'm freezing.  
You know, Misty pondered, having stopped her crying for the most part, it's probably not a good idea to be so close to the river if there's a storm.  
Brock laughed. That's true. We'd better park further inland. Let's go now so I don't have to work in the rain.  
Misty nodded, then shivered a little as her emotional heating died down. She pressed even closer into Brock's warm body, and nuzzled into his shoulder. Her breathing was heavy and through her mouth as her nose was stuffed up from crying, and blood flushed to Brock's head as his heart began to beat more quickly, and his breathing also became heavier as the girl pressed into him. He swallowed hard for a moment, then resumed just breathing. He didn't think he had the power in him to make her get up and leave, he was enjoying the moment immensely.   
A bolt of lightning careened to the earth in the distance, and Brock was snapped out of his thoughts. He shook weakly, his skin itching with delicate desire to cuddle Misty more, and his voice became raspy as he spoke to her once again. He was a little braver, and allowed the corner of his lips to brush gently against her cheek as he brought them to her ear, and he had to swallow again before whispering softly that they had to leave.  
He stood up, helping Misty up as well. She shivered as she pulled away from Brock's warm body, and her damp skin was once again exposed to the wind.  
she meekly asked.  
he replied in a whisper.  
Can I lean on you, she gulped, to keep warm? I'm gonna die it's so cold.  
Go right ahead, Brock chortled nervously. I could use a little warmth myself.  
Misty smiled, then put her arms around Brock's waist and held him tightly as she could, trying to stay warm. Her head was on his shoulder and she was walking sideways, but it did take a little of the bite out of the chilling wind and frosty pelting of the drops of rain.   
Brock's stomach gurgled and churned and butterflies ran into its walls like mad as she held onto him. He put his arm delicately around her as well, and suddenly realized that he had stopped breathing. He let out his breath slowly and through his mouth, and he began to sweat lightly, despite how terribly cold he was. As the lake came within view, he was relieved simply because he didn't feel he could walk much farther as his legs grew more weak and numb. He couldn't tell if it was from the cold or from the constriction of his chest that occurred because Misty was so close to him.  
_Oh God_, he thought to himself. _What's wrong with me? I need to stop this now_.  
Brock let go of Misty as Ash came into view, and although she seemed a little distraught, he stumbled onto their campsite with the last bit of restraint he had left from just whirling around and kissing Misty.  
_Why do I want to kiss her so badly_? He asked himself, gulping down his hormonal pressures.   
Misty shouted, then ran over to where he was sitting. Ash had taken the liberty of finishing the tent _and_ building a fire while his friends were gone. He was sitting at the fire roasting marshmallows with Pikachu when they arrived.  
Where in hell have you two been? Ash shook his head, looking up at Misty. He noticed how red her face was and sighed. Awww, Misty, I know you're sorry. I'm sorry for being such an ass all night. Truce?  
Misty smiled. I'm so glad you don't hate me!  
Of course not, Ash smiled back, it's all over now, okay?  
Misty was flooded with sweet relief, and she sat beside Ash in front of the fire. Got any more of those marshmallows?  
Heck yeah, Ash replied, pulling one from a bag in his pack.  
I have some yams too, Brock interjected, they'll be perfect to roast.  
Misty licked her lips. Yams! I'm pretty hungry!  
The fire seemed to dissipate the rain and wind that was still active around them. It whipped about a little more than they would have liked, but they overlooked it because of the warmth. Brock didn't mention the fact that they should possibly move because of a possible storm since Ash had done all that work, and it seemed that everything would be okay anyway.  
Brock sat uneasily around Misty, now filled with terrible thoughts that she really only cuddled with him for friendly warmth, and that she truly desired Ash. After all, no one wanted a huge flirt, which was definitely what Brock was. But he could stop being a flirt once he had someone, he was sure of it.  
Brock edged a little closer to Misty, and to his relief, she didn't edge away, even though the bare skin of his arm began to touch hers. She still felt positively frigid, so he excused himself for a moment and retrieved a blanket for her to throw over her arms.  
Don't get too close to the fire with that, he warned, sitting back down.  
Misty smiled up at him.  
Brock put a yam on a stick and began to roast it over the flame. A shiver crawled up his spine once again as he watched Misty carefully nibble on a hot marshmallow. She seemed so content.  
Misty noticed the shiver and turned to Brock. Why don't we share this blanket? It's big enough?  
All right, Brock agreed, not letting on that the veins in his temples were thumping fiercely as he thought about coming close to Misty again.  
You guys are wusses, Ash laughed, and he scrambled for a yam from Brock's pack. Brock helped him and handed it to him, using the opportunity of leaning over to join Misty in the warmth of the blanket.  
Awww, isn't that cute? Ash teased them as he noticed Brock reluctantly put his arm around her shoulders.  
Pikachu said angrily, giving Ash a light shock. Ash grumbled and looked at Pikachu with a puzzled look on his face.  
Brock pulled his arm away, his face becoming beet red in embarrassment. S-sorry, Misty, he said lamely, wanting to kick himself for it.  
Ash's eyes widened as he saw Brock blush, and he realized that Brock really did like Misty. He turned away, trying to purge his mind of all the evil things that just sprang in it that he could say, mostly because he didn't want Pikachu to shock his ass again. He smiled to himself, looking at the fire again, wondering how anyone could ever get along with Misty as more than a friend. But the teasing would ensue as soon as Misty wasn't around to hear it.  
Shut-up Ash, Misty grumbled, her cheeks flushing red as well.   
She looked back up at Brock and sighed. She didn't want him to take his arm away. She was just starting to warm up very nicely.  
Brock started shaking again, and he tried his hardest to stop the involuntary action, because he thought it might give away his feelings to Misty.  
Brock quickly escaped the blanket. Um, I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed, he stammered, then went off to the tent.  
More yams for me, Ash laughed, blowing fiercely on the one he just pulled from the fire, trying to cool it off so that he wouldn't kill his taste buds on it.  
Have all you like, Brock added, still shaking.  
Brock grabbed his sleeping bag from where it pooled around the bag and went into the tent. He became cold quickly as he left the fire, and climbed into the sleeping bag with all haste. The rain was still very light, and he began to doubt that it would mature into a storm at all. The wind would probably blow it away first.   
He was still chilled, even inside the sleeping bag. His nose and ears were freezing, and now his shaking was due to the cold. He was about to sip his head inside when the tent flap was opened and someone walked in.  
Brock jumped, his teeth chattering. Who's there?  
I thought you might need someone to keep you warm, Misty smiled. It was nice out there. Are you really tired? It's only 8:30.  
Brock lied.  
Misty leaned over to him, I'm cold now.  
Brock began to sweat,   
Come on, she put a hand to his face, and she was trembling softly. It won't look bad if we share the bag, just until we go to sleep.  
Brock froze, his shivering and sweating and even his heart seemed to stop.   
Misty said quizzically.  
Um, sure, he whispered, so softly that it came out as a breath of air. Brock nervously unzipped the bag, and his shaking resumed as he pulled Misty into his arms. He zipped up the bag once again, and his coldness was replaced by a flush of blood that was a result of nervousness and anticipation and a little bit of arousal all at the same time. He stopped breathing as Misty's damp skin came in contact with his own, and she wasn't reluctant to press her own face against his.   
Oh Misty, Brock whispered, but froze after saying it.  
Misty's trembling grew more fierce, and she brought her face up to Brock's, her lips tantalizingly close to his.  
Oh Brock, she whispered back, smiling. She then closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his.  
Brock returned the kiss with fervor, pulling his arms around her waist and holding her close to him. As they separated, he first kissed her upper lip and then her lower, then buried his face in her neck to kiss it as well. His lips softly tugged at the skin of her neck, and Misty put both her hands in his hair, pulling it gently as she gasped from the flush of blood and butterflies in her stomach which Brock's soft kisses and heavy breathing instigated.  
Misty gulped, and Brock faced her once again, looking into her eyes. She was deliciously small pressed against his own body, and her face was clear and sparkled with the innocence and strong will that enticed him in the first place.   
Misty kissed Brock's nose, assured all over again of the gentleness and sweetness that made her fall for Brock over the time she was with him. His calm nerves and soothing mannerisms were exactly what she needed when she felt terrible, and especially his sweetness that night had made her realize that she needed him. Ash had made her sure that he felt the same way after Brock had left, and she rushed to see him in her excitement and fervor.  
she sighed, and gave him a quick kiss, you're so wonderful, why do you like me?  
I don't like you, he kissed her again. She was a little shocked, but not for long. I love you, he announced.  
Oh, sweet Brock, Misty closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Brock's once again. This time his lips parted gently, and their passion deepened as they began to make out.   
Brock moaned, and didn't feel cold at all anymore as he received his first kisses.   
Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu sat around the fire contentedly eating yams. He's taken the liberty of stealing Misty's blanket, and was almost about to burst from having eaten so much.  
You see Pikachu? Ash grinned as Pikachu returned from peeking in the tent. Telling misty that Brock told me that he had the hots for her wasn't such a bad lie after all.  
Pikachu sighed in defeat.  
  
On the subject of BAMR, I don't understand why everyone hates it so much. I like AAMR as well, and read them and like them, but there are already a plethora of pokeshippy writers, so having a gymshippy writer will just add a little more flavor to the pokecategory cup o' soup.


End file.
